pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LGAD (Especial) 02
España: Historias de Lisa, narración especial con apariciones de dos nuevos Pokémon! * Hispanoamérica: Anécdotas de Lisa (episodio especial), esta vez con Vulpix y Snorunt * Inglés: Alisa Stories (Especial), how I got to Ninetales and Snorunt * Japonés: ストーリーリサ, どのように私は2つの新しいポケモンを持ってる？ * Japonés (trad.): Anécdotas de Lisa, cómo conseguí a mis dos nuevos Pokémon? Capítulo especial: Historias de Lisa, narración especial con apariciones de dos nuevos Pokémon! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (^o^) Buenas! Soy otra invitada especial que ha decidido introducir el guionista porque se le ha dado la gana. Por cierto, me han dicho que os diga que a partir de ahora por cada especial que surja saldrá un nuevo narrador Pokémon de la Comunidad de Creadores S.A.. Y bueno, este especial es medio de relleno, pero forma parte de la historia, los hechos se sitúan entre los episodios 80 y 106... Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png *Volando con Lisa cerca del Monte Corona* (>oÓU) Toge... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ó.ò) Togekiss, tranquila, ya sé que antes nos atacó desprevenidas una manada de Drifloon errantes, pero ya estamos cerca de alguna ciudad. *Flashback* Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (^o^) Toge, toge! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>:D) Síii! Ya verás como conseguimos nuestra quinta cinta, de momento entrenaremos duro y trazaremos un buen plan! (ò.ó) Por el momento será mejor que vueles hacia Ciudad Puntaneva, porque ya sabes lo que odio las cuevas, sobretodo después de la última vez, en aquella de Pueblo Caelestis... (~o~U) Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (^_^U) Toge, togekiss, toge... (Trad: Sí, lo pasamos muy mal...) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^U) A que sí? (ò.óU) Un momento, Togekiss, párate, estoy oyendo algo... Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (ò.ó) Togekiss, to? (Trad: Por qué debería hacerlo, con la brisa tan buena que hay?) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò_óU) ... (>o<) AAAAAHHHH!! Mira detrás de esa pared del monte! Archivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.pngArchivo:Cara de Drifloon.png DRIFLOON, DRIF, DRIFLOON!! *Sobrevolando el cielo en manada arrastrados por el aire* Archivo:Lisa MM.png *Fin del flashback* (~o~U) Nos costó lo nuestro salir de entremedio de ese montón de Drifloon, y encima al final has acabado herida... *Observando a su alrededor* (^o^) Y mira, ya he encontrado un lugar lleno de gente, es bastante grande y sale humo por todas partes, por lo que igual es una especie de fábrica. Vamos a que te curen! right|200px Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Y Lisa con su Togekiss decidieron entrar en aquel lugar rodeado de humo y tuberías... *Pensando* Me pregunto si habré estado bien, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajos... (^_^U) Archivo:Obrero Estilo MM.png (ò.óU) Oye! No puedes estar en este lugar, aquí se trabaja el acero y es peligroso para la gente inexperta. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ó.ò) Ya lo sé, el problema es que mi Togekiss se encuentra herida, y no puede seguir volando en estas condiciones. Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png Toooogeee... (>.<) Archivo:Obrero Estilo MM.png Pues la cosa es que nuestro médico de la fábrica está de huelga por lo que... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (OoOU) Quéee?! (>3<) Malditos sean los médicos que piden más dinero! Archivo:Obrero NB Estilo MM.png (ò.ó) Heeey! Qué es lo que ocurre? Estáis causando más alboroto del que suele ser habitual! Archivo:Obrero Estilo MM.png (~o~U) Nooo, es que esta chica busca un médico y... Archivo:Obrero NB Estilo MM.png (^`o´^) Un médico? (>:D) Jaja! Todos saben que nuestro médico está en huelga, pero como nuestro líder es responsable ha decidido encargarse él de curar las heridas de los trabajadores, ven, sígueme chiquita! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò3ó) *Pensando* Bah, tendré que seguirle, pero no me gusta que me llamen chiquita... Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Un rato más tarde, frente a una caldera gigante... Archivo:Obrero NB Estilo MM.png (^o^) Ya estamos aquí, normalmente la gente suele encontrar al líder examinando el estado de la caldera. (^`_´^) Ah, sí, y un consejo, nunca te fíes de quien no conoces. Jejeje... *Se va riéndose a carcajadas* Archivo:Lisa MM.png 40px ... 40px Y yo qué opinión debo sacar de todo esto? Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png Toooogeeee! (>o<) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Ah, sí, ya se me había olvidado, vamos con el líder de esta fábrica. Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png En ese momento le dan la vuelta a la caldera y se encuentran con un hombre que lleva una libreta de notas... Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (ò_óU) Mmmm... Vaya, la consulta de hoy es extraña, dime, qué te pasa señorita? Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>o<) No es evidente! (ò.óU) Bueno, que quisiera que curaras a mi Togekiss y eso... Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (>_<) Está bien, pero no me grites, ya tengo suficiente con oír siempre a mis trabajadores golpear el acero de esa forma. (^o^) Bien, ahora veamos, pienso que lo que necesita Togekiss lo tengo aquí mismo, ten, dale esta Hiperpoción y se curará en un santiamén! Archivo:Hiperpoción.png Archivo:Lisa MM.png Archivo:Are you fucking kidding me.gif Emmm... Pero las pociones no estaban prohibidas por ley? Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png La ley se involucra con mecánicas parecidas a combates, lo que significa que no se aplica si no las usas durante el combate. Ahora lo vas captando, chiquilla? 40px Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) Vale, no he venido a que me troleen, así que usaré la Hiperpoción con Togekiss y me largaré de aquí. Ten, Togekiss. Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (ò_ó) Toge... *Entonces se va recuperando después de que la rocíen con ella* (^o^) Toge, togekiss, toge! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) Oye, pues perfecto para ser la primera vez que uso una poción de estas! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^o^U) En serio, si es que... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^_^) Bueno, supongo que ya va siendo hora de marcharse... (OoOU) Pe-pero y mis Poké Balls! No puede ser, ya no están! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (o.oU) Qué, espera, ahora qué te pasa? Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>o<) Que he perdido a mis Pokémon, y sin ellos me encuentro indefensa! Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (Ò3Ó) Togekiss, toge! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ÒoÓ) Ya lo sé que te sigo teniendo, pero es que sin ellos...! (OoOU) Ah, ya sé, a lo mejor fue aquel obrero que me trajo hasta aquí y hablaba tan raro! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (ò.óU) Qué raro, si mis obreros siempre son de lo más educados y suelen tratar bien a todo el mundo. Mmmm... Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Mientras, en otra parte, alejados de allí y montados en un globo... Archivo:Obrero NB Estilo MM.png (^`o´^) Jajaja! Pero qué bien me salió la jugada, y ya hasta nos hemos hecho con 6 Pokémon de un solo tiro! Archivo:MM Jessie.png (^o^) Sí, esto es genial! (ò.ó) Pero ahora en serio, quítate ya el disfraz, que no nos ve nadie, y además no te favorece nada. Archivo:MM James.png *Se lo quita* (>:D) Jajaja! Muy bien, eso es lo que querías, no? Pues ya está, pero después va a ser un agobio volver a ponérmelo otra vez. Archivo:Cara de Meowth.png Ay, James, eso ya no importa, porque... (^o^) Jaja! Ya tenemos todos los componentes que necesitábamos para construir la jaula y completar la misión de capturar a Darkrai! Archivo:MM Jessie.pngArchivo:MM James.pngArchivo:Cara de Meowth.png \(^o^)/ ESTO NO PODRÍA SER MEJOR, AL JEFE HAREMOS FELIZ TRAYÉNDOLE ESTOS VALIOSOS POKÉMON!! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ÒoÓU) Ya os hemos encontrado malditos, tenéis pinta sospechosa, así que sóis los únicos que podrían haberse llevado a mis Pokémon! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (OoOU) Esperad, todo eso que tenéis ahí guardado le pertenece a la Forja Fuego, no os lo podéis llevar! Archivo:MM James.png (^`o´^) Jajaja! Ahí vienen la niñita y el viejito rogándonos que les demos caramelos! Archivo:MM Jessie.png (>:D) Pero lo que vamos a hacer en realidad es escapar con sus Pokémon y tesoros! Archivo:Cara de Meowth.png De esta forma y para eso se formó el grupo, y nos hacemos llamar: el Team Rocket! *Pensando* Aunque recuerdo que teníamos prohibido cantar algún lema, pero bueno... (^_^U) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) El Team Rocket? Vaya, no sabía que los n00bs de este mundo acabarían aliándose en uno solo para acabar con nosotros, los que molamos. Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^o^) Jajaja! LOL! 40px Archivo:MM Jessie.png (ÒoÓU) Nos ha dejado fatal la tipa esta! Ataca Meowth! Archivo:Cara sorprendida de Meowth.png Quéee?! Por qué yo también? Archivo:MM James.png (ò.ó) A ver, formas parte del "team" sí o no? Eres un Pokémon, por lo que debes hacer caso a Jessie, vamos! Archivo:Cara pensativa de Meowth.png Es que a veces de tanto hablar lenguaje humano, a servidor se le olvida... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`u´^) Pues si esa es vuestra artillería pesada yo tengo a... Togekiss! Vamos, ataca! Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (ò.ó) Toge, togekiss! *Entonces empieza a volar hacia ellos* Archivo:MM Jessie.png (ÒoÓU) Oh, rayos, Meowth no tiene nada que hacer! Wobbuffet, sal tú por él! *Le saca de su Poké Ball* Archivo:Cara feliz de Wobbuffet.png Woooooooobbuffet! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) Vamos Togekiss, no te dejes vencer por tan poca cosa, usa Ala de acero! Archivo:MM Jessie.png (ÒoÓ) Wobbuffet, Contador! Archivo:Cara de Wobbuffet usando Contador.png Wooooooobbu! *Entonces Togekiss sale por los aires* Archivo:Lisa MM.png (o.oU) Cómo, qué? Togekiss! Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (ò.óU) Toge... (Trad: Algo raro tenía ese...) Archivo:MM James.png (>:D) Muy bien Jessie! Con él nunca nos venceréis! Archivo:Lisa MM.png Que te lo has creído! Según este señor vuestro Wobbuffet tiene un punto débil que pronto descubriréis! Togekiss, usa Encanto! Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png (^o^) Tooooge, togekiiiiss! Archivo:Cara de Meowth.pngArchivo:Cara de Wobbuffet.png (♥o♥) Meeeeowth! Woooobbu! Archivo:MM Jessie.png (>o<) Oh, no! Tenemos que intentar otra cosa, saquemos Pokémon que sean hembras, Yanmega! Archivo:MM James.png (ò.óU) Vamos Mime Jr., te necesitamos! Archivo:Cara de Yanmega.pngArchivo:Cara de Mime Jr..png Yanmega! Mime, mime! Archivo:MM Jessie.pngArchivo:MM James.png (ÒoÓ) Atacad!! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`o´^) Jajaja! No os lo permitiré! Togekiss, usa Metrónomo, ya me da igual lo que salga! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (OoOU) Oye, espera, que te puedes cargar la fábrica entera...! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Justo entonces salió Vendaval, que los mandó a todos volando... Archivo:MM Jessie.png (~o~U) Supongo que era inevitable... Archivo:MM James.png (ó.ò) Es lo normal en nosotros! Archivo:Cara de Meowth.png (ò.óU) Ya solo nos queda decir una cosa. Archivo:MM Jessie.pngArchivo:MM James.pngArchivo:Cara de Meowth.png (>o<) EL TEAM ROCKET DESPEGA DE NUEVOOO!! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (~o~) También me han dicho que os diga que esto es un especial, y que lo que habéis visto no se verá muchas veces en la serie, para no repetir tanto... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) Has estado muy bien, Togekiss! Ahí mandándolos volando junto con su globo, pero... y mis Pokémon?! (OoOU) *Entonces le cae algo duro en la cabeza* Ay! (>o<) Fíjate, son mis Poké Ball! Se les habrá caído cuando explotó ese globo tan peculiar... (^_^) Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (ó_ò) Pero qué ha sido de los materiales que habían robado de la fábrica...? Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) Bueno, venga, mejor tranquilícese. Creo que esos del Team Rocket se lo han llevado en su globo, pero aun así usted puede restaurar lo que le han robado con la ayuda de sus trabajadores, no? Pues ya está. Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (~_~U) Mmmm... (ò.óU) Tienes razón, he sido un tonto por pensar en esas tonterías, mejor mirar hacia el futuro. Eso es lo que me querías decir, verdad? Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`o´^) Veo que lo vas captando, tío! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^o^) Jajaja! Bueno, debo agradecértelo de algún modo, de no ser por ti, hubiesen podido robar más cosas de por aquí, y puede que hasta alguno de mis trabajadores hubiese resultado herido, y yo nunca me lo perdonaría. Quiero darte este Pokémon en agradecimiento! *Entonces le da una Poké Ball* Archivo:Poké Ball.png Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) A ver, qué clase de Pokémon podría ser...? *Entonces decide abrir la Poké Ball* 150px Vuuulpix! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (★o★) Oooohhh! Pero si es un Vulpix, me he quedado súper enamorada de él! No me puedo creer que me estés dando un Pokémon tan perfecto, muchísimas gracias! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^_^) Vaya, no pensé que iba a gustarte tanto! Este Vulpix nos lo dieron como ayuda para nuestro trabajo con el acero, pero creo con la mano de obra de mis obreros ya es suficiente. Te lo puedes quedar para tu equipo, si quieres! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) Genial, Vulpix, eres nuestro nuevo compañero! Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png Vulpix? Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^_^) Si estás tan ilusionada te daré también esta Piedra fuego, por si quieres volverlo más fuerte y evolucionarlo. *Se la da* Archivo:Piedra fuego.png Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^_^) Muchas gracias, señor, siempre estaré agradecida por tu gran ayuda. También curaste a Togekiss y todo, eres un tío legal! Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^o^U) Vale, pero si me vuelves a ver llámame Sr. Fuego, que es así como me llaman mis amigos de la fábrica. Archivo:Lisa MM.png Está bien Sr. Fuego, hasta la próxima! *Entonces vuelve a emprender el vuelo con Togekiss* Archivo:Señor Fuego MM.png (^o^)/ Que te vaya bien! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (^_^) Os acordáis del primer especial? Fue mucho más largo que este, además de que aquí aún nadie ha hablado del segundo Pokémon que Lisa debe conseguir en este especial. Supongo que ya sabréis que eso viene a significar que este especial todavía no se ha acabado! *Pensando* Pero más trabajo para mí, claro... (~_~U) right|200px Archivo:Lisa MM.png *Viajando por la Ruta 217 (esto sucede mucho antes del episodio 101)* (~o~U) A ver, esto de viajar entre niebla y oscuridad ya me está cansando, encima ni volando se puede atravesar este sitio por culpa de las nubes bajas de granizo, que no nos dejaban pasar a mí y a Togekiss. (ò.ó) Sal Vulpix! Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png (^o^) Vulpix! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (~`o´~) Usa Fuego fatuo y ayúdame a ver algo, porfa. Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png (ò.ó) Vuuuuuulpix! *Entonces usa Fuego fatuo y todo se empieza a llenar de luz* Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`o´^U) Así me gusta más, aunque todo se ve algo terrorífico... Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM (sombra).png (ó.ò) Qué te ha pasado, pequeño Snorunt? 150px Snorunt... Archivo:Lisa MM.png Oye, qué le pasa a ese Pokémon, Santa Claus? (^3^) Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png Pero cómo has sabido quién era yo?! 40px Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Acaso te crees que soy tonta? (>:D) Todo el mundo te conoce! Archivo:La.gif Pero no sabía que existías! Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (~`o´~) Vale, vale, muy bien. (ò.óU) Pero, a ver si tú sabes el problema que tiene este Snorunt... Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png (>~<) Snor... *Intenta levantarse, pero tropieza* Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) Vale, ya lo entiendo, está herido... verdad? Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (>:D) Jojojo! Veo que vas entendiendo las cosas, ven, de momento me ayudarás a curar a este Snorunt en mi casa. Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Entonces entraron a la casa, si queréis una descripción de ella id al episodio mencionado anteriormente... (~`_´~) Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (ò.ó) A ver, primero de todo necesitaré unas cuantas ramas de hierba alta, ve a cogerlas, las hay detrás de mi casa. Yo iré preparando lo siguiente. Archivo:Lisa MM.png *Arrancando ramas de hierba alta* (ò.óU) Vaya tareas más aburridas, pensaba que me regalaría lo que quisiera si le acompañaba hasta su casa, pero veo que no. Igual solo se disfraza para despistar y no es el verdadero Santa... *Entonces mira más allá de los árboles y ve a unos Piloswine rondando* (o.óU) Qué es lo que les pasa? Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Un rato después... Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (^_^) Vale, ya las traes, verdad? Pues ya te puedo decir que lo que vamos a preparar es Polvo curación, un polvo que cura cualquier problema de estado, como envenamiento o parálisis, también cura algo de energía, pero solo si lo haces con amor. Ten, aquí tienes un cuenco, ya puedes estar removiendo el recipiente y aplastando esas ramas, porque después le echaré un poco de mi canela especial. Jojojo! (^3^) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Oye, pero espera, tú sabes qué hacían esos Piloswine quedándose detrás de los árboles? Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (o3oU) Piloswine? No, si ellos siempre se suelen quedar en el interior del bosque... (ÒoÓU) Ah, claro, igual son los que han atacado a este pobre Snorunt! Podrían estar planeando atacarnos! Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png Snor? (>~<) Snooooor... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (o.oU) Ese presentimiento de Snorunt... (>o<) Oh, no, ya los oigo, seguro que ya están aquí! Archivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.png (ÒoÓ) PILOS, PILOSWIIIINE!! *Entran derribando la pared de al lado de la chimenea* Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (OoOU) Aaaahhh... (>o<) Salgamos por la puerta! Archivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.png (ÒoÓ) PILOS, PILOSWIIIINE!! *También los hay por el exterior* Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png (>~<) Snor, snorunt! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>o<) Qué podemos hacer Santa?! Danos pistas o algo, estamos rodeados, aunque tú eres el que sabe aquí! Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (ÒoÓU) A ver, los Piloswine de por aquí suelen ser territoriales, y atacan a todo el que se les cruce en su territorio. Creo que este Snorunt debe haberse perdido en el bosque, pero consiguió escapar de las embestidas de los Piloswine, y ahora vinieron a vengarse guiados por su olor... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.óU) Vale, así que entonces lo único que podemos hacer es vencerlos, no? Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (~`o´~U) Lo podríamos interpretar así... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^`o´^) Pues ya sabemos qué hacer, no, Vulpix? Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png (ò.ó) Vulpix, vul! Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png (ÒoÓ) Snor, snorunt! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (>:D) Vaya Snorunt, tú también quieres luchar con nosotras? Archivo:Cara de Vulpix.png (~o~U) Vulpix... (Trad: Yo soy chico...) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò.ó) Vale, pues vosotros dos atacaréis. Vulpix, usa Giro fuego! Snorunt, usa Viento hielo! 150px150px Vulpiiiix! Snoruuuunt! *Atacan a los Piloswine con mucha fuerza* Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (ÒoÓ) Vamos Stantler, sal, y usa tu súper ataque Cerca! *Lanza su Poké Ball* Archivo:Cara de Stantler.png (ÒoÓ) Staaaaaaaaaantler! *Empieza a arrasar a los Piloswine con su Cerca* Archivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine.pngArchivo:Cara de Piloswine hembra.png (>o<) PILOS, PILOSWIIIINE... *Entonces deciden escapar al bosque* Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (^o^) Jojojo! Pues al final hemos conseguido espantarlos, ven chica, que voy a darle ese Polvo curación al Snorunt! Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png Más tarde... Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png A ver... un toque de mi canela especial, y ya está! Aquí tienes. *Entonces se lo echa por encima a Snorunt* Archivo:Polvo curación.png Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png *Entonces empieza a dar saltos* \(^o^)/ Snor, snorunt! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) Qué bien que ya esté recuperado el Snorunt y... sintiéndolo mucho por la pared de tu casa, Vulpix y yo ya nos vamos. (^_^U)/ Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png Snorunt? (ÓoÒ) Archivo:Lisa MM.png (o.o) Quéee? Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (^3^) Jojojo! Creo que ya no tienes más remedio que quedarte con ese Snorunt, parece que se ha encariñado contigo después de combatir tan compenetrados contra la amenaza Piloswine! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (o3oU) En serio? (~`_´~) Mmmm... (^o^) Eso es verdad, Snorunt? Archivo:Cara de Snorunt.png (^3^) Snorunt! Archivo:Lisa MM.png Pues entra en esta Poké Ball, muchacho, porque ya eres todo mío! *Entonces decide meterle en la Poké Ball* Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (^o^U) Emmm... No te confundas, yo sé de estas cosas y te puedo decir que ese Snorunt es hembra. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (ò3ó) Ah, sí? (>:D) Entonces dime de qué género es Vulpix, estoy segura de que es hembra, porque es tan monaaaa! Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (¬o¬U) Pues lo siento por ti, pero es macho. Archivo:Lisa MM.png (~`_´~U) Mmmm... (^o^) Vale, yo sé aceptar lo que me dicen otras personas, y si un mayor me dice que mi nuevo Snorunt es hembra, lo aceptaré encantada. Y más si eres tú, Santa Claus! Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png (^`_´^) Muy bien dicho, pensaba que no sabrías aceptarlo, he visto a muchos viajantes que ni el simple hecho de verme lo han aceptado, por eso mismo te has hecho merecedora de esto. *Le da una Piedra alba* Archivo:Piedra alba.png Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) Genial, esto podría considerarse como mi regalo de Navidad! Muchas gracias señor Santa, espero volver a verte en las próximas Navidades! Archivo:Santa Claus Estilo MM.png \(^o^) Síii, hasta la próxima! Esa piedra hará evolucionar a tu Snorunt a una nueva etapa evolutiva! Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^o^) *Andando por la Orilla Valor y viendo la ciudad* Muy bien, ya he llegado a Ciudad Puntaneva, y con mis nuevos Pokémon Vulpix y Snorunt ya estaré más cerca de mi quinta cinta! (ò.ó) Archivo:Cara de Jirachi.png (^_^) Y así Lisa llegó a Ciudad Puntaneva, en donde entrenó más con su Vulpix y su Snorunt hasta evolucionarlos a Ninetales y Froslass, con nuevas esperanzas de ganar en el concurso de la ciudad! Pero después no podía faltar el reencuentro entre amigos (esto ocurre en el episodio 107, pero con algunas escenas cambiadas/adelantadas)... Archivo:Lisa MM.png Hey Drake, qué tal? No esperaba volver a vernos tan pronto. (^_^) Archivo:Drake MM.png *Se gira* (♥3♥) Hola Lisa, estaba entrenando a mi Pikachu junto a mi amigo Ander! Puedes unirte si quieres! Archivo:Ander MM.png (o///.///o) ... Archivo:Lisa MM.png (^_^) Bueno, si sólo es un momento... Pero tengo que ir rápido al próximo concurso. Sal Togekiss! Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png Togekiss! Archivo:Ander MM.png (^o^) Tu Pokémon es fantástico! Me presento, soy Ander, conocía a Drake desde hace años, pero nos acabamos de reencontrar. Archivo:Lisa MM.png Ah, sí? Pues encantada de conocerte, los amigos de mis amigos siempre serán mis amigos! Archivo:Drake MM.png (>:D) Vale, dejémonos de saludos, porque este combate individual entre tres formará parte del entrenamiento especial que me estaba dando Ander! Archivo:Ander MM.pngArchivo:Lisa MM.png \(^o^)/ Está bien! Archivo:Cara de Misso (N).png [[LGAD (Especial) 03|''Mi introducción no podía faltar, los que seguís la serie ya sabréis del destino de Lisa en el Concurso Puntaneva, y bueno, no os quiero dar spoilers... Lo que me queda por decir es que no se esperen al próximo especial!'']] Categoría:La gran aventura de Drake